1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scroll compressor used, for example, as a refrigerant compressor in an air conditioning apparatus for an automobile.
2. Description of Related Art
A scroll compressor having a stationary and a movable scroll member arranged in a housing (is disclaimed in Japanese Un-Examined Utility Model Publication No. 3-41187. The stationary and the movable scroll member each has a scroll wall extending from a base plate. The scroll wall of the stationary scroll member functions also as a central housing and faces the base plate of the movable scroll member, while the scroll wall of the movable scroll member, arranged movably in the front housing, faces the base plate of the stationary scroll member. In order to obtain a desired compression operation, the precision of the axial clearance between these parts is important. In the prior art, the central housing has a portion, extending from the end surface of the scroll wall of the stationary scroll member, which makes machining as well as a dimensional measurement of the scroll wall difficult. Furthermore, in the prior art construction, the adjustment of an axial clearance of the compressor is complicated due to an increased number of axial dimensions to be controlled. Furthermore, the prior art construction is defective in that foreign particles may be caught between the stationary scroll member and movable scroll member, causing the members to be damaged. Finally, in the prior art construction, the center housing is likely to be deformed due to its increased axial length.